L'Envol
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "C'est de la poussière d'étoile. C'est pour que tu puisses voler encore, comme dans Peter Pan. —Tu confonds pas avec la poussière de fée ?  Et bah moi j'te donne de la poussière d'étoile, parce que les fées elles existent pas et en plus les étoiles elles elles volent pour de vrai dans l'ciel !"
Yo !

Encore et toujours pour la semaine de l'OS, sur le thème Impulsion et Poussière d'étoile.

En ce qui concerne le saut en hauteur, je me suis un peu renseignée sur internet, en ce qui concerne les records, tout ça et … j'ai essayé de rendre ça plus ou moins réaliste, en sachant que dans l'histoire, c'est assez incroyable. Mais j'y connais rien, donc, voilà. (et puis déjà, de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui arrivent à faire passer leur corps aussi haut, je trouve ça incroyable, donc …)

Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous aimerez bien aussi !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Il prend son élan. Sa foulée est la bonne. Ils le sait. Mais il peut faire mieux. Dans deux mois, sa région organise un championnat d'athlétisme. Il y sera. Trois, deux, un – stop.

Il regarde le terrain d'entraînement, vide. Il regarde ses pieds. Ses jambes qui tremblent. Qui refusent de décoller du sol, depuis une heure qu'il est là. Oui, il stresse. Mais tous les sportifs stressent et ça ne les empêche pas de sauter, eux. Peut-être parce que eux, contrairement à lui, ils n'ont pas huit ans. Mais cette fois, il veut participer. Il va leur prouver qu'il peut sauter aussi haut que les grands. Mais pour ça, il doit encore s'entraîner. Et s'il veut réussir à sauter haut, il faut déjà qu'il réussisse à sauter tout court.

Il revient au point de départ. Il prend son élan. Sa foulée est bonne. Plus que quelques mètres. Trois, deux – stop.

Il soupire une sorte de rire. Parce que définitivement, il est assez pitoyable comme ça pour se payer en plus le luxe de pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu voles pas ? »

Il sursaute, se retourne. Juste derrière lui, un gamin aux cheveux plus noirs qu'une âme damnée. Un enfant, juste plus jeune que lui de quelques mois. Un garçon qui regarde les gens sauter, à défaut de pouvoir le faire lui-même. Un chieur professionnel en service. Un Vanitas.

« Ça te regarde ? »

Vanitas lui sourit, avec ses yeux de loup plus qu'avec ses dents, et balance des poignées de poussière grise sur les chevilles du sportif.

«Zut Van tu fais quoi ?

—C'est de la poussière d'étoile. C'est pour que tu puisses voler encore, comme dans Peter Pan.

—Tu confonds pas avec la poussière de fée ? »

Vanitas sursaute, comme surpris, et baisse les yeux, honteux, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Enfin, à toutes roues. Lorsqu'il quitte finalement le terrain, d'un geste expert, il se retourne, et crie.

« Et bah moi j'te donne de la poussière d'étoile, parce que les fées elles existent pas et en plus les étoiles elles elles volent pour de vrai dans l'ciel ! »

Riku baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures dégueulasses, et sourit doucement.

Il revient au point de départ. Il prend son élan. Sa foulée est bonne. Plus que quelques mètres. Quatre, trois, deux…

.

.

.

« Il ne reste plus que deux candidats en lice ! Le jeune Axel O'Rourke, 17 ans, passe son tour pour deux mètres cinq. Demyx Fortier aussi, nous montons donc directement à deux mètres dix ! Attendez, que fait cet enfant sur le terrain ? Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! Bon sang il va sauter. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il prend son élan, regardez cette foulée précise. Plus que quelques pas. ( _trois, deux, un_ ) et quelle belle impulsion ! Il passe ! »

.

.

.

« Nous accueillons donc au plateau Riku Vanderhooven, record du monde junior de saut en hauteur. Bonjour Riku !

—Bonjour mademoiselle.

—Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Isabelle. Bien. Est-ce que tu peux rappeler aux téléspectateurs ton âge s'il-te-plaît.

—Seize ans.

—Bien entendu, on se rappelle tous ton entrée fulgurante dans le monde du saut en hauteur, à un championnat régional, tu t'es glissé dans les mailles du filet, et tu as sauté, alors âgé de simplement huit ans, une barre de deux mètres cinq. Certains parlent de toi comme un génie du saut, mais je ne crois pas au génie. Alors, comment expliques-tu, maintenant que tu as acquis une grande expérience, une telle impulsion ? Quel est ton secret ?

—C'est la poussière d'étoile. »

.

.

.

« Tu vas rentrer en sport-étude, alors ? »

Le visage de Vanitas est presque triste. Presque, parce qu'il y a aussi cette incroyable fierté dans son regard. À travers ses mitaines de cuir, son café lui chauffe la peau. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas suivre Riku là-bas. Mais il continuera à le voir s'envoler, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Ouais. Mon entraîneur me rabat déjà les oreilles sur le lycée que j'ai choisi, soi-disant que j'aurais pu en trouver un avec de meilleurs équipements pour l'athlétisme, tout ça …

—Ton entraîneur, c'est un chieur.

—En même temps, j'ai mes chances de faire carrière, il attend beaucoup de moi, et moi, je lui dois beaucoup. »

Le visage du brun se renfrogne un peu.

« Tu sais dans quelle ville tu iras ?

—Vers Crépuscule, je pense …

—Putain, c'est pas la porte à côté.

—Je sais … Tu vas demander une fac de lettres, toi, non ?

—J'hésite encore. J'aimerais bien faire une école d'arts aussi. Le problème, c'est les débouchés.

—Ah parce que tu penses à l'avenir toi maintenant ?

—Très drôle ! Mon père me soûle avec ça, le métier, le salaire … Il paiera rien, si je vais en arts, et pour trouver un taf' je suis pas dans la merde.

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Y a plein de trucs que tu peux faire ! »

Vanitas hausse un sourcil, sceptique, et montre son fauteuil.

« Ah ouais ? Dis-moi. En taf' étudiant de base … Serveur ? Non. Promeneur de chiens ? Non. Baby-sitter ? Même pas la peine d'y penser. Maître nageur ? Bonne blague. À la limite, j'peux faire la manche, mais ça prend du temps et ça rapporte rien.

—Tu pourrais vendre tes toiles.

—Encore faudrait-il que les gens veuillent les acheter …

— Et tu peux pas recevoir d'aide ?

—Mon père en touche déjà, si j'en demande en plus, ça annulera celles de mes vieux et ce sera pire au final.

—Mouais. T'es plutôt pas chiant, hein.

—Eh c'est pas ma faute ducon ! J'ai pas choisi d'être dans ce machin, ok ? Si je pouvais, j'aurais bien aimé faire sport-étude moi aussi ! »

Riku grimace. Il sait bien, tout ça. Mais ça ne change en rien que c'est chiant.

« C'est pas de ma faute à moi non plus, alors pas la peine de m'engueuler ! J'essaie juste de trouver des solutions, alors si tu pouvais éviter d'm'envoyer chier ce s'rait sympa !

—Tu proposes que des trucs à la con, j'y peux rien ! Réfléchis avant d'parler aussi, ça t'changera.

—Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que personne te parle. Si t'envoie chier tous les gens qui veulent t'aider, c'est pas étonnant que plus personne t'aide.

—Eh bah t'as qu'à ne plus m'aider, toi non plus, puisque j'suis si chiant. J'en veux pas de ta pitié à la con. Lâche moi. »

Riku met du temps à comprendre, puis fronce les sourcils.

« Déconne pas, il reste au moins un kilomètre avant d'arriver chez toi.

—Je m'en fous putain j'suis plus un gosse je sais me débrouiller seul merci !

—C'est mort je te lâche- »

Vanitas envoie valser son café, fait pivoter les roues pour se retrouver face à l'autre et le pousse. Riku réplique pas. Il le pousse encore. Il le pousse à bout. La route est pentue, il se met à rouler en arrière. Il veut se rattraper, Riku le rattrape. Ça l'énerve. Il le repousse. Il tombe. L'argenté se penche vers lui, passe une bras sous ses genoux, prêt à le porter.

« Me touche pas.

—Van …

—J'ai dit me touche pas alors maintenant, tu me lâches et tu dégages, compris ? »

Riku se redresse, hésite. Il veut l'aider. Son ami lui lance de la haine jaune. Il veut pas être aidé. Riku hésite encore.

« Putain mec dégage ! »

Alors Riku part, parce qu'il sait vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre. Vanitas se retrouve comme un con. Il y a personne dans le rue, de toute façon il veut pas d'aide. Il a des bras, c'est bien assez. Il se traîne jusque son fauteuil et le remet droit. Il essaie de remonter, il s'essouffle. Il se retient de chialer, il se dit que s'il a à se retenir c'est parce qu'il a mal physiquement. Pas parce qu'il a sûrement perdu une des rares personnes à supporter son caractère de merde. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne. Il prend de la poussière d'étoiles qu'il a toujours dans son sac. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour remonter. D'une impulsion.

.

.

.

Vanitas a envie de poignarder sa toile. Clairement. Qui est le con qui a donné le sujet « espace », déjà ? Là, en acrylique et en encres, au milieu de milliers d'étoiles et de quelques planètes, éclairée par une lune quelconque, une silhouette aux cheveux poussière décompose son mouvement ascendant puis descendant. Quand cette image lui était venue à l'esprit, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il ne questionnait jamais l'inspiration – c'était souvent un mélange plus qu'aléatoires d'éléments peu importants – mais maintenant que le résultat est là, devant lui, il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Il a peint Riku. Bien entendu, outre lui-même, personne ne s'en rendra compte. La silhouette est vague, et le mouvement de l'impulsion ressemble plus à celui d'une fée qu'à celui d'un sportif. Reste que, lui, ça le dérange. Depuis l'incident, ils ne se sont pas parlés. Depuis deux ans. Vanitas prend encore des nouvelles aux infos, bien que l'essor de popularité du « génie du saut » se soit affaibli cette année, depuis qu'il avait quitté les junior.

Le brun, lui, a fini par trouver une école d'arts gratuite qui l'avait accepté. Il travaille pour un hebdomadaire de théâtre pour payer son loyer. Il suffit d'aller devant les salles et de distribuer le journal gratuit. Il fait ça assez vite. Sûrement les gens ont-ils pitié de lui et veulent-ils l'aider à accomplir sa dure tâche de tendre un bout de papier à des gens. Pitoyable. Au final, c'est presque comme s'il faisait la manche. Mais ça paye pas trop mal et c'est en-dehors de ses horaires de cours, donc il ne se plaint pas vraiment. Il s'habitue au regard de pitié qu'on lui lance, le méprise autant qu'il s'en sert. Et par-dessus tout, il se méprise lui-même. M'enfin.

Il ne peut pas déchirer sa toile. Il vient de se faire chier à la monter sur châssis, et il a déjà passé presque un mois dessus. Donc il y tient. En plus, il la trouve réussie. Donc voilà. Il la poignardera pas.

Il lui tourne le dos, cependant, parce qu'il veut plus la voir. Il la mettra en vente dès que possible. Ou à exposer avec l'école. Tout pour qu'il n'ait plus à la voir, lui. Il éteint la lumière, et se hisse sur son lit avec la force de l'habitude.

.

Il regarde une brochure, surexcité. Ça ne se voit pas, juste un peu dans le tressaillement de ses sourcils. Il ne prend pas la peine de le retenir, de toute façon, il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut remarquer ce très léger mouvement. Et cette personne est pas là.

« Riku ? Tu regarde quoi ? »

Il se retourne pour voir qui lui parle, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait jamais qu'eux deux dans le vestiaire.

« Oh, l'expo des élèves des Camaïeu d'Âme, dit Sora. Tu comptes y aller ?

—Tu connais ?

—Bah carrément ! Ma copine voulait aller là-bas, mais le concours est vraiment dur. L'exposition est souvent géniale, j'y étais allé l'année dernière.

—Ah … j'en avais aucune idée …

—Tu connais quelqu'un qui est dans cette école ? »

Riku jette un nouveau regard au prospectus. Dans le nom des exposants. Vanitas Phanies.

« Ouais, plus ou moins …

—Et tu sais s'il expose ? Il est en quelle année ?

—En deuxième, normalement.

—Normalement ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Il y a surtout les troisième année qui exposent, il me semble … si je me souviens bien de ce qu'avait dit Kairi, c'est comme dans son école, la moitié des dernières années et puis un quart des deuxième et première mélangées …

—Ah … »

Riku se sent stupide. Bien sûr, il a souvent regardé les œuvres de Vanitas. Il adore ce qu'il fait. Tout. Les installations sonores qu'il testait au lycée, les toiles innombrables, les dessins à l'arrache, les croquis, les rares vidéos et photos. Mais il n'a jamais fait gaffe à ce que les autres en pensaient. L'art de Vanitas était pour lui, à l'époque. Il ne le montrait à personne d'autre. Alors, chercher à savoir s'il était bon ou mauvais … Maintenant Riku sait. Vanitas est un bon artiste, objectivement. Et il n'est pas le seul à le savoir. Ça le fait rager à l'intérieur, tout autant qu'il se sent fier, d'avoir été le premier à connaître son travail. Mais à quoi bon maintenant ? Il a merdé, et ils ne se parlent plus. Mais ça lui manque de ne plus le voir. Ça lui manque comme il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui manquerait.

« Euh … Riku ? Ça va ? »

Il réalise que ça doit faire un petit bout de temps qu'il est dans ses pensées, et sourit vaguement à son ami.

« Ah, c'est là-bas qu'elle est ?

—Qui ça ?

—Tu sais, j'y connais pas grand-chose en saut, je préfère largement la natation, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de remarquer certains trucs.

—Comment ça ?

—Dans ta manière de sauter, par exemple. J'ai regardé les enregistrements de tes championnats, avant que tu rentres ici, pour observer ta fameuse impulsion géniale. Et bah c'est pas la même que maintenant. Avant … comment dire, on aurait dit que tu sautais pour t'envoler, alors que maintenant, tu vas juste au-dessus de la barre … c'est peut-être parce que tu as acquis une grande technique, j'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais sauté comme avant.

—Vraiment ?

—Ouais. Et aussi, dans tes interviews. Quand on te demandait avant d'où venaient tes sauts, tu disais toujours que c'était grâce à la poussière de fée …

—Poussière d'étoile.

—Ouais, c'est ça, poussière d'étoile. Mais depuis deux ans, les rares fois où on t'a interviewé, tu as répondu que le génie n'existe pas, seulement l'entraînement. Les journalistes l'ont remarqué, bien sûr, ils ont dit que tu devenais plus mature, que tu gagnais en expérience … mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que t'as perdu un truc, moi. »

Riku ouvre grand les yeux. Il a changé à ce point ? Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas remarqué.

« Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire … C'est là-bas qu'elle étudie, ta poussière d'étoile ? »

Un sourire prend place sur les lèvres de l'argenté. C'est vrai. La poussière d'étoile qui le faisait sauter, au tout début, c'était Vanitas, plus que cette poudre grisâtre. Les étoiles qu'il visait, c'était celles qu'il allumait dans le jaune de ses yeux. Et maintenant, que lui reste-t-il ? La technique. Le record. La barre. Risible. Si Vanitas le voyait, maintenant, il rirait, sûrement. Il serait déçu.

« Ouais, elle est là-bas.

—T'es vraiment bien mordu toi, hein ?

—Quoi ?

—Bah, tu l'aimes, non ? »

Ça lui tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Oui, Vanitas lui manque plus que de raison. Mais il ne s'est jamais demandé ce qu'il ressent pour lui.

.

Vanitas ne s'est jamais demandé ce qu'il ressent pour Riku. Mais comme Naminé est au moins la cinquième personne qui lui demande si sa toile est pour le thème « amour », ça commence doucement à l'emmerder. Certes, il ne dessine presque jamais d'humains, pas même des silhouettes, mais pour qui ces gens se prennent-ils pour lui dire qu'on ressent de l'amour dans sa peinture alors que, pour la plupart, ils ne connaissent rien de lui ?

Voilà, si les seuls à voir de l'amour là-dedans avaient été des inconnus, ça ne serait pas un grand problème. Mais le problème est, puisque Naminé le connait exceptionnellement bien. Enfin, plus exactement, elle connaît exceptionnellement bien sa peinture. Elle est en troisième année, mais a quelques cours en commun avec lui. Elle a été une des seules à avoir osé l'approcher. Et la seule à être restée, tempérament de merde oblige. Au début, il la trouvait profondément chiante. Cette fille est une véritable éponge à sentiments. Elle absorbe tout autour d'elle, surtout par l'art. Ce qu'il fait qu'elle pleure beaucoup. Beaucoup. Devant les peintures, ou installations. Mais depuis qu'il a découvert qu'elle sait se taire quand il le faut, elle lui est moins insupportable.

Le fait est donc, qu'elle a une sorte de don pour ressortir les émotions d'une œuvre, et comme elle suit le travail de Vanitas, elle commence à tout connaître de ses sentiments et autre (ce qui est d'ailleurs pour le moins dérangeant). Et si elle lui dit, elle, qu'il y a une sorte d'amour mélancolique et désespéré couché sur cette toile, il la croit.

« Mais comment je pourrais l'aimer, putain ? D'où tu vois ça, toi ?

—Je … je sais pas … »

Un des autres problèmes de cette fille son incapacité à expliquer les choses. Imaginez un peu la prof d'analyse d'œuvre, quand une gamine se met à chialer sans pour autant dire pourquoi précisément.

« Comment tu as dit que cette œuvre s'appelait ?

—Envol. »

Oui, il aurait pu trouver mieux. Mais il n'arrive à trouver aucun autre mot que celui-là. Alors bon.

« Oh. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il s'envole qui t'attriste, pas vrai ? Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vu le modèle ?

—Deux ans. »

Elle se tait, et acquiesce en silence, comme si ça expliquait tout. Oui, Riku lui manque. Et alors ? Ça ne le traumatise pas plus que ça.

« Et tu vas la proposer, pour l'exposition ?

—Ouais, je pense. J'ai plus envie de la voir. Toi, tu en fais partie ?

—Oui. C'est ma toute première expo, j'ai hâte ! Toi, déjà l'année dernière tu avais montré tes travaux, non ?

—Pour un projet d'installation, en groupe.

—Sérieusement ? Tu as fait un projet de groupe ?

—En même temps, c'était le seul moyen de faire partie de l'expo, on était trois et on avait une salle si on travaillait ensemble !

—C'est cool ! Vous aviez fait quoi, au final ?

—On avait la guerre comme sujet, alors on a décidé de travailler sur la violence. On avait fait trois toiles de la taille des murs, et un trompe-l'œil au plafond. Ma plus grande fierté, c'est qu'on avait rajouté une dimension olfactive. Une odeur de fer. Avec la couleur rouge, une odeur de sang. On avait aussi mis du son, ça alternait entre la lecture de Femme non-rééducable et des bruit mouillés.

—C'était toi ? Cette salle était horrible !

—On s'est rendu compte après qu'on avait trop surchargé. Les gens restaient jamais assez longtemps pour voir vraiment le travail. Ce qui n'est pas tellement un mal en soi, puisqu'autant on avait salement bossé le trompe-l'œil, autant le reste du projet nous avait fait bâcler les toiles.

—J'ai dû sortir au bout de quelques secondes à peine ! En larmes !

—Oh je t'en prie, tu n'es pas une référence niveau réactions.

—Enfin. Et cette année, tu présentes quoi ?

—Je partage une salle avec Ventus, qu'est en première année. Comme nos problématiques sont toujours absolument différentes – et parce que j'avais la flemme de lui parler, j'te jure il a une voix de castrat c'est horrible – on a décidé de s'harmoniser sur la couleur, en prenant ce qu'on a en dominante bleue. Toi ?

—Des portraits, principalement. Avec les brouillons, les pastels et des photos des modèles. Je suis avec Aqua et Larxène, donc on fait sur le travail de l'image de la femme, du réel à l'émotion.

—J'viendrais voir, alors. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais déposer Envol en salle.

—L'ascenseur est en panne, j'y vais pour toi si tu veux.

—Oh putain ils font chier avec leur ascenseur de merde ! C'est bon, laisse, je vais le déposer à l'accueil, de toute façon si c'est pour l'expo c'est eux qui s'en chargent.

—T'as cours à l'étage aujourd'hui ?

—Merde, j'avais zappé, ça … J'imagine que je vais demander à un prof de me porter …

—Demande à Monsieur LeSage ! Il est tellement froid que c'est drôle ! En plus, il passera pour un sans-cœur s'il refuse !

—Ça marche. Je vais déposer ça, on se retrouve tout à l'heure en Analyse ?

—Ouaip. »

Il part, et lorsqu'il tend la toile au surveillant, il la regarde une dernière fois. Non, il ne s'est jamais demandé ce qu'il ressent pour Riku. Mais s'il l'aime, une chose est sûre, il n'en a absolument pas envie.

.

.

.

Dans le train, ses doigts n'arrêtent pas de se triturer mutuellement. Il a réfléchi, ces dernières semaines. Enfin, plus exactement, Sora a voulu jouer au thérapeute, soi-disant qu'il « aurait fait psychologie s'il n'avait pas fait natation synchronisée ». Ils avaient donc fini par décréter que oui, Riku est amoureux de Vanitas. Tout du moins, il est amoureux de son souvenir, parce que deux ans de séparation aboutissent forcément à des changements de plus ou moins grande envergure. Alors, à présent, il stresse.

Sora pose une main sur la sienne, tentant d se faire rassurant. Pas un mot n'a été échangé depuis le début du trajet. Ils sont dans une cabine pour quatre, qu'ils partagent avec Kairi, la fameuse petite-amie, et un inconnu à l'air désagréable. Le silence est pesant. Alors le châtain le brise.

« Écoute, tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mouron. Ça n'arrangera rien. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça se passera avant de le voir, ok ?

—Sora a raison. Il m'a expliqué rapidement ta situation et … je ne crois pas qu'on puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit. Tu veux un gâteau ?

—Non, merci, je n'ai pas très faim …

—C'est justement pour ça que je te propose. N'oublie pas de manger, ou tu vas simplement tomber dans les vapes en le voyant.

—Imaginez … qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Ou qu'il m'ait oublié ?

—Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça, en deux ans. Et puis vous avez passé quoi ? Dix ans ensemble ?

—Plus. Quatorze, sûrement. On s'est rencontré en maternelle.

—Attends, intervient Kairi, vous vous connaissiez depuis si longtemps, comment vous avez fait pour vous brouiller comme ça ?

—On s'est disputé, il a dit qu'il en avait marre de faire pitié aux gens et … on s'est presque battus.

—Et c'est tout, elle reprend ? Juste ça ? Bon sang il y a des milliers de filles à qui je ne devrais plus parler, alors.

—Je … je l'ai fait tomber de son fauteuil. J'ai pas osé lui reparler, et comme c'était la fin du lycée, on a pris des chemins différents.

—Son fauteuil ? Je croyais que vous vous battiez presque ?

—Il ne sent rien à partir de mi-cuisse. Il est en fauteuil roulant.

—Ah. »

Et le silence revient. Encore plus lourd. Les deux heures restantes vont être longues.

.

« C'est bon, tout est prêt pour toi ? »

Naminé passe la tête par la porte, pour observer la sale de son ami.

« Waw, ça rend vachement bien. Allez ! On ouvre dans une vingtaine de minutes, je vais fumer une clope, tu viens ?

—Tu angoisses ?

—Ça se voit tant que ça ?

—Tu fumes que quand c'est le cas.

—Ouais … »

Elle baisse un peu la tête, comme si elle était embarrassée de l'admettre, et il lui prend la main, doucement, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Ça la fait rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

—Le baisemain, c'est une putain de formule magique contre le stress ! »

Elle rit encore, parce que sincèrement ? Vanitas invente toujours des trucs à la con pour aider les gens.

« Bon, on va se la fumer cette clope ?

Le parvis de leur école est plutôt agréable. Un mélange de verdure et d'immeubles modernes. Les immeubles sont moches, laids, même, selon Vanitas, mais les couleurs rendent bien avec le ciel de matinée. Ils ne disent rien, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sûrement, parce que le bruit de combustion quand ils tirent sur leur cigarette est agréable et délectable.

.

C'est ici. Riku sent son cœur s'emballer un peu. Son ventre se tord comme s'il avait un besoin urgent de chier, mais son ventre est vide. Comme ils font plusieurs salles, une jeune fille l'arrête. Des cheveux plus blonds que tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer, et des yeux comme des lacs de ciel. Elle le fixe avec une intensité assez incroyable, et semble à deux doigts de pleurer. Un badge sur sa robe blanche lui indique son nom. Naminé Aulis.

« Tu es … pardon, c'est juste … tu ressemble à une toile que je connais. »

Riku fronce un peu les sourcils. Les étudiants en arts sont vraiment des gens étranges. Elle se reprend vite.

« Pour quoi es-tu venu ici ? Tu cherches une salle en particulier ? Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. »

Cette fois, les sourcils de Riku se haussent clairement. Vraiment étrange. Son cœur s'accélère encore. S'il demande, il trouvera sûrement. Il n'est plus très sûr. Son ventre remonte dans sa gorge.

« Je cherche la salle où expose Vanitas Phanies. »

Le visage de la jeune femme se fend d'un sourire entendu, comme si une de ses certitudes les plus intimes se vérifiait. Elle lui fait un signe de tête, et il la suit. Elle s'arrête devant une salle. Sur la petite pancarte ajoutée pour l'occasion, il peut lire « Ventus Seraph et Vanitas Phanies ». Elle lui fait signe d'attendre, et entre.

.

« Van ! »

Il tourne la tête vers son amie, qui soit dit en passant, n'a rien à faire ici maintenant. Il coupe court à sa conversation avec des visiteurs et roule jusqu'à elle.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

—Plus ou moins. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Il ne comprend pas, alors elle lui tourne le dos et fait entrer un homme. Un homme qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, et qui, lui non plus, n'a rien à faire ici. Riku. Et derrière Riku, deux paires de mains qui le poussent à entrer.

Vanitas n'y comprend plus rien.

Riku semble à peu près dans le même état que lui.

Vanitas ne peut pas fuir, pas physiquement. D'abord, parce qu'il est mille fois moins rapide que Riku, et ensuite parce qu'il doit rester dans sa salle. Alors il ferme son visage, et retourne un peu plus loin, à côté du mur et des toiles.

L'argenté ne sait pas quoi faire. Il avait réfléchi à un million de choses à lui dire, avant, mais tout s'éclipse à présent, et il se sent con. Alors il regarde les tableaux accrochés au mur, parce que ça fait partie des choses qui lui ont manqué, chez Vanitas. Il y en a une qui retient particulièrement son attention. La posture de la silhouette, particulièrement. Il se rappelle Vanitas, à l'entraînement, un carnet de dessins sur les genoux, tentant de capturer l'« expression de son saut ». Et les croquis qu'il lui montrait après. Il croit comprendre, il espère comprendre, parce qu'il est certain qu'il aime encore Vanitas, il espère qu'il a au moins une chance de redevenir son ami, parce que putain, là, le voir, sans pouvoir le toucher ou lui parler normalement, ça le tue. Alors il pose la question qui vient de lui cramer les lèvres, avec des accents de désespoir.

« C'est moi ? »

Il retourne son regard vers Vanitas, qui lui détourne les yeux.

« C'est moi ? »

Il demande de nouveau, avec cette fois un brin d'envie.

« Ouais. Et alors ? C'est pas une photo, le droit à l'image s'applique pas.

—T'as peint ça quand ?

—Ça t'regarde, toi ?

—Bah ouais, plutôt. C'est sublime. Alors ?

—Il y a genre un mois. T'es content ? Maintenant, tu peux te barrer.

—Oh non non. Je suis venu m'excuser.

—J't'ai déjà dit que j'veux pas d'ta putain de pitié.

—T'as encore cette connerie en tête ? Bon sang, arrête de te borner à ton handicap ou les gens le feront aussi. Je suis pas venu m'excuser parce que j'ai pitié de toi, mais parce que j'ai compris un truc.

—Ah ouais ? Bah vas-y, accouche. »

Et là, Riku se sent con. Parce qu'il va pas lui balancer, là, sur le ton de l'engueulade qu'il est amoureux de lui depuis sûrement pas mal de temps. Alors il fait une réponse à la Sora.

« Je sais plus sauter.

—Tu déconnes ? Pas plus tard que cet hiver, t'as fini deuxième à un championnat. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ? Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais moi je taf là, j'ai pas besoin que tu m'emmerdes avec tes conneries.

—T'es vachement au courant, dis-moi. Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai fini deuxième et pas premier. Si tu préfères, je sais encore sauter, mais je ne peux plus voler. »

Le cœur de Vanitas saute un battement. Il aurait bien voulu oublier ça.

« Parce que j'ai plus de poussière d'étoile. »

Et quand Vanitas sort d'une poche de son siège une petite bourse de cuir, Riku est sûr qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui peut lui donner de l'espoir. Même s'il vient de la recevoir en pleine poire, la bourse.

« Tiens, prends-la ta putain de poussière et dégage ! »

Vanitas s'attend à ce qu'il parte, il espère que Riku parte, parce que son connard de cœur va bien finir par sortir de sa cage s'il continue comme ça. Mais Riku s'avance vers lui, et il se rend compte que se réfugier contre le mur tout à l'heure n'était pas son idée la plus brillante. Il ne peut même pas reculer. Alors quand son ami (est-ce qu'il l'est encore, de nouveau ?) se penche sur lui, il ne peut que s'enfoncer dans son siège.

« La vraie poussière d'étoile, c'est toi, Vanitas. »

Riku se retient de rougir parce que bordel, il vient de faire une déclaration à un type qui lui fait la gueule depuis deux ans. Et Vanitas, lui, se retient de l'embrasser parce que son orgueil lui dit stop, parce qu'il ne se souvient plus exactement de pourquoi il lui en veut mais il se souvient qu'il lui en veut.

Mais la retenue doit s'être enfuie au loin. Parce que Riku rougit comme une pucelle. Parce que Vanitas s'est agrippé à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Parce que, bordel, ils sont en public.

Ils se lâchent finalement, parce que Vanitas à mal aux bras et que cette position est tout sauf confortable. Et Riku pose ses mains dans le dos du brun, et le soulève presque entièrement de son fauteuil. Vanitas ré-enroule ses bras derrière sa nuque. Leurs nez se cognent, leurs respirations s'emmêlent, leurs lèvres sont proches, juste pas assez. Alors ils les rapprochent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent et se confondent. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vraiment trop chaud, jusqu'à ce qu'ils étouffent. Pas jusqu'ils soient rassasiés parce que ? Ils ne le seraient jamais.

« Riku ?

—Ouais, Vanitas ?

—J'étais sérieux quand je te disais que je bosse, là. »

L'argenté lui vole un dernier baiser, et lui accorde de se rasseoir.

.

.

.

« Nous accueillons donc au plateau Riku Vanderhooven, nouveau titulaire du titre de champion olympique de saut en hauteur. Bonjour Riku !

—Bonjour mademoiselle.

—Alors, je sens qu'une question brûle les lèvres de tous les auditeurs. Tu as fait une entrée surprenante dans le saut en hauteur, puis tu as détrôné Steve Smith en sautant une barre de deux mètres quarante à seulement seize ans. Et puis, tout à coup, tes résultats ont stagné. Alors comment expliques-tu cette remontée spectaculaire, depuis les championnats de cet été ? On voit le grand retour de l'impulsion géniale du début. Quel est ton secret, alors ?

—C'est la poussière d'étoile, simplement. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà !

Eh bah ! Je pensais absolument pas en commençant que ça serait long comme ça … ça m'a pris presque toute ma journée …

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
